User blog:Mimi1239/Diamonds in the Dark - Chapter 2
Diamonds in the Dark Chapter 2: The Blue-Stained Letter ---- Hey guys again! I appreciate all the votes. This chapter you'll find out something shocking about Maya's dad. :) Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the Boy Meets World spin-off series Girl Meets World. ---- Maya's Point of View Friday, July 3rd, 2015, New York City 11:04 A.M The Matthews and I had just finished decorating the interior part of the coffee house with little tiny American flags and banners and as we were just about ready to sit down and have lunch, Shawn and my mother walked into the place, my mother laughing and giggling at Shawn's jokes. I'd never seen her this happy before. As they entered into Topanga's, I noticed that in a very discreet manner they had their hands intertwined. I smiled to myself at this sign of affection. It had seemed like after Angela visited Shawn a couple of weeks ago to tell him that she was married, things have been going very well with Shawn and my mother. I was very happy for them. I guess there was hope for them after all. "Hi mom," I smiled at my mother as she untangled her fingers from Shawn hastily, clearing her throat. A shade of crimson slowly started to appear on her face as she was seemingly embarrassed that she hadn't realized that her daughter had caught her holding hands with someone she thought she would never go for. "Hi honey," she responded, quickly parting from Shawn and went behind her counter where she usually stood. Shawn watched my mother as she did so and smiled at her. She smiled back shyly and looked down at her hands. Shawn then turned his gaze over to look at me as he realized that I had caught on to their 'secret looks'. I smirked. "How are things goin' Shawn?" Shawn took a seat next to me by the booth as the Matthews family ate lunch. "Things are going well," he responded as he was about to take a sip of water from a glass that sat on the table. I decided that I couldn't hide under the bushes anymore. "How are things going between you and my mom?" I blurted out, making Shawn almost choke on his water. Shawn tried to hold in his coughs. "W-Why do you wanna know that?" he asked, starting to turn red. I wasn't sure if he was turning red from embarrassment or because of his effort of trying to hold in his breath to keep himself from continuously coughing. I shrugged my shoulders. "It looks like you guys are getting along really well. Anything I should know about before I ask my mom?" I teased. Shawn turned to Mr. Matthews in order to avoid talking to me about this. "So Cor, I got the paint you asked for. Katy had a bucket of blue paint in her apartment," Shawn said, holding up the bucket of blue paint very proudly that he had settled on the floor when he arrived. Mrs. Matthews raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Why would you ask Shawn for blue paint?" As if he had just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar from his mommy, Mr. Matthews shifted in his seat nervously before responding, "Honey I just thought it would be a great opportunity to add some color to spice up the place before tomorrow. You know this place is gonna be packed!" Mrs. Matthews sneered at Mr. Matthews. "You don't like the color I picked out for the coffee house?" "Alright, Shawn take it back," Mr. Matthews said giving in, clearly not wanting to get into an argument with his wife at the moment. Most likely because he was afraid of her. Before Shawn got up to return the paint, I voluntarily got up and took the bucket of paint off the floor. "I can do it. Riles, wanna come?" 'Volunteering' to do stuff for others was something I rarely did unless there was always something in it for me. But under the circumstances that Shawn and my mother were getting along, and the fact that they could have more time to talk if they didn't have to go back and return the paint was why I decided to be generous today. Riley hopped off her seat enthusiastically and smiled. "Sure!" ---- Riley had grown accustomed to the rough side of my neighborhood after staying over a whole night on Halloween. She liked coming over more often because she said she liked to look at the lights that shone into my bedroom window, especially during the night. I didn't really understand what she was talking about until I started doing it, and then I realized the work of art the city lights that shone into my bedroom window was. "Where do you want me to put this Maya?" Riley breathed, carrying the heavy bucket of paint into my tiny apartment. I pointed to my mother's bedroom. "Why don't you put it down somewhere in there?" Why was I trusting clumsy Riley to carry a bucket of blue paint into my mom's room? Lately she hasn't been so clumsy and I was just too lazy to do it myself. Riley nodded, disappearing into my mom's bedroom. "How are things going with your mom and Uncle Shawn?" she called from the bedroom. I shrugged. "I dunno, Shawn doesn't wanna talk about it. Isn't that great?" I said the last part excitedly. "What if Shawn really does marry my mom and becomes my father?" "That would be amazing, right?" I smiled to myself. "Yeah, it really would be." Suddenly, I heard a crash sound come from my mom's room and a gasp from Riley. No surprise there. "Maya!" Riley yelled in panic. I raced into the room to find Riley scrambled on the floor in a puddle of blue paint. I couldn't help but muffle a laugh despite the fact that now there was blue paint all over my mom's floor. "What happened to you smurf?" I joked, earning a glare from Riley. I pulled my best friend off the floor and just as we were about ready to clean up the mess, I spotted an opened letter on top of my mom's dresser. Curiously I picked it up. My blue covered hands stained the edges of the letter. Seconds after reading the opening line did I realize it was a letter to my dad. "What are you looking at Maya?" Riley said, peeking over my shoulder to read as much as she could from the letter. She froze in her place. "Is that what I think it is?" "Oh yes it is," I responded, starting to get irritated. "A letter from Miss Katy Hart to Mister Kermit Clutterbucket. I mean, why would my mother do this? He left us- abandoned us a long time ago." Riley pointed to the top part of the letter. "Look at the date Maya. This letter was supposed to be sent 13 years ago. Why would your mom just leave this letter out in the open?" I looked at Riley fearfully and sighed. I took a seat on the edge of my mom's bed before I started reading. I absorbed every word I read and tried to process it into my brain. Dear Kermit, I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you this in person, but Maya isn't... Overwhelmed with mixed emotions inside, my hands started to tremble. With tearful and wide eyes I looked up at my best friend. "H-He's not my real father." ---- Author's Note: Cliffhanger! If you can imagine the way Shawn said that Virna was not his real mother, just think of it as Maya's situation and you'll have those last few seconds played out perfectly in your head. :) Well, there will be more surprises soon guys. :) This secret isn't the only one that Maya will discover. You'll just have to tune into next chapter to see what else she finds out about her real father! :) See you guys! Remember to vote for me on the main wiki page from July 15 - 20! [[User:Mimi1239|'Mimi1239']] [[Message Wall:Mimi1239|'Talk |']]''' Blog |''' Category:Blog posts